Always watching
by Nevermore-evermore
Summary: After accidentally being pushed overboard by Jay, Kai swears revenge. Kai gets Jay to play Slender, and then the figure begins showing up in Jay's life. The prefect revenge, is it not? Rated k and no swearing! **One shot**


**This is a one shot, so I hope you like it!**

It was a normal day of training on Destiny's Bounty. Well, until Jay accidently shoved Kai overboard. So now, it's turned into an afternoon of pranking and scaring each other. Allow me to explain.

"Wake up!" Nya's voice rang over the intercom, waking all the Ninja up.

"Already?" They all complain, shoving their faces into their pillows again.

"Yes! Now get off your lazy butts and go train Lloyd!" The intercom clicks off, leaving the Ninja to get ready in peace.

On the deck, Kai and Jay begin practice-fighting each other. "Ninjago!" Jay shouts, making a tornado of blue lighting swirl around him. He hits Kai, and continues attacking. Eventually they reach the edge of the ship.

"Jay! Stop! You're going to knock me overboard!" Kai yells, dodging the tornado. Jay stops, dizzy, and shoves Kai in order to regain his balance. But Kai falls off the edge, splashing into the water. "Jay!" He shouts while treading water.

"Whoops! Sorry, I'll get the rope!" After getting up, Kai swears himself to something. He will get revenge.

**Later that night at eight PM…**

"Hey Jay! I've got a cool new video came for you to play!" Kai says, standing in front of the computer. On the screen is the title of the game Slender. Jay walks into the room, and goes to the computer.

"Slender? Is this some sort of weight loss game…?" He asks, eyeing the title screen.

"No. It's sort of like a scavenger hunt. You just need to find all eight papers, and if you do, Nya said she'd kiss you." Kai says, giggling on the inside. He was going to die of laughter when Jay discovers Slenderman is following him. It was the perfect revenge, especially since after he lost or beat the game; he would prank him by pretending to be Slenderman. It was just so rich.

"I'll do it!" Jay says with triumph, and then clicks "Start."

The screen fades to a dark forest, where Jay moves the mouse to look around. He presses "w" and begins walking, looking everywhere for the pages. Suddenly, in a clearing in the forest, is a huge tree. Jay uses his sprint to get there faster, and inspects all around the tree. He looks at the paper. Scribbled on it is: _No eyes; always watching. _Next to it is a small picture of a stick figure. Jay turns around, and in the distance, sees a tall man with a white face and no eyes. He just stands there in a simple, horrifying way.

"Am I allowed to talk to him?" Jay asks, and begins walking towards the figure. Kai doesn't reply. The closer Jay gets to him, the more static begins going on the screen. "What's going on?" He asks.

"Turn around!" Kai says, laughing. Jay whips the camera around, and begins going to the tree again.

"Why?" He asks.

"Because if you get too close, you die!" Kai answers.

"_He's _the evil guy? He's not scary at all!" Jay replies, laughing.

"Oh, just wait." Kai replies.

Jay begins walking once again, through the forest, turning around sometimes to see the figure there yet again. Not too close, but still slightly scary. Though Jay won't admit it. He arrives near a bathroom, and begins inspecting it. After checking a couple of rooms, he enters one, and on the wall, is a page reading: _Leave me alone. _

After collecting six pages, Jay already feels like he won. He begins bragging about how easy it is, despite the fact he did scream multiple times when he saw Slenderman. But other than that, all is good. Until he decides to turn around. He does this slowly, and right behind him is Slenderman. Jay screams, and his chair flips over as the game ends. Kai is standing behind him, laughing his head off. "You can try again tomorrow. First let's look up Slenderman on Deviantart…"

That night Jay finds he can't sleep. All he can do is turn around and expect to see Slenderman looking through the window. But he's especially mad because now he doesn't get to kiss Nya.

The next morning, all the other Ninja wake up. So he pretends he did sleep that night. Even though he couldn't. They go to the dining room, eat, and do some talking before going off to train Lloyd. Cole, Lloyd and Zane leave to go do something, leaving Kai and Jay alone. Now it's time for part two. "Hey Jay, can you go get my sword out of the weapons closet over there…?" Kai asks him, pointing at a door in the side of the wall.

"Uh, sure." Jay says before going. He opens the door, and standing at the end, almost concealed by the dark, is a tall figure with a white face and no eyes. Jay screams, and comes running back on the deck. "Slenderman!" He shouts when he reaches Kai. "Slenderman is in the closet!"

"Pfft, no he's not!" Kai objects. "If you're going to be that big of a sissy, I'll do it myself!" He begins walking off the deck, with Jay yelling at him not to. Kai opens the closet, sees _Cole _dressed in a Slenderman costume as planned and leaves. "He's not there! I don't know what you're talking about man!"

"But he was!" Jay says, glancing around everywhere in paranoia.

"Look, just go back to our room and take a nap. You probably need it." Kai says, smirking. Jay reluctantly goes back to their room, opens the door, closes it, and goes to his bed. At first he faces the wall, but when he shifts his vision to the door…

"Slenderman!" He screams, not sure of where to go. That's when he sees a conveniently open window, not far from him. Jay runs to it, jumps out, and lands in the water. When he looks at the window again, he sees the white face of Slenderman looking down on him. "Kai!" He screams. Though Kai's already lowering the rope. Jay grabs on, and is hoisted up to the deck. "I saw him again!" Jay says, shivering.

"Look, there's no proof he was here. Just calm down." Kai says reassuringly. "Here, how about you take some pictures with your computer and those funny effects again?"

"Fine." Jay says, stalking off. He enters the video game room, turns on the light, and makes sure both doors to the room are unlocked and open. After taking a few pictures he decides to take a normal one. After taking it, he inspects it. In the back round, standing next to the door, is Slenderman. Jay screams and turns around. Slenderman is standing right there. He dashes out of the chair, through the open door, and onto the deck where Kai is beating up a dummy.

"I saw him again! He was in the room!" Jay says to Kai.

"OK, calm down. Let's talk about something that _matters! _I can't find Lloyd anywhere!" Kai says, looking frustrated.

"Doesn't Slenderman kidnap children and then kill them? Or eat them? What if he's eating Lloyd right now?!" Jay demands, scared out of his skull. "What if we're next?"

"First of all, Slenderman doesn't exist. Second of all, Lloyd was asking about getting ice cream before, so that's probably where he is. Stupid brat always gets what he wants." Kai made sure to add the last part to avoid suspicion.

"But Slenderman is following me!" Jay says.

"Is hunger getting to you again? Go eat something." Kai says, looking forward to his reaction when another Slenderman is waiting for him.

"Not without you." Jay says, glancing around again.

"Fine. Let's go." Kai says. Hopefully Zane will be able to get out of sight quick enough for when he makes Jay turn around for the second time. He can't even believe everyone went along with this. Even Sensei Wu thought it would be funny.

They arrive at the kitchen a few seconds later. The first thing Jay does is turn on the lights and a 360 around the room. Kai tells Jay to go into the kitchen and raid the fridge, which he does. He figures if Kai's near him, Slenderman won't follow. He closes the fridge door, turns around, and is about to leave the kitchen when he sees Slenderman right next to the fridge. He screams, and runs out of the kitchen. "S-Slenderman!"

Kai just shakes his head, and goes into the kitchen. No Zane. Good. "He isn't here!" Kai shouts before leaving the kitchen.

Jay turns around, and in a corner of the room, he sees him again. He screams, and runs to Kai. "He's right there!" Jay turns around to point, but nothing's there.

"See? You're just hallucinating. Now come on." Kai leaves the room, Jay following closely.

**One week later…**

The entire week Jay found himself being followed by Slenderman. Every time he's in a room by himself, Slenderman is in the corner behind him. Though today he has the courage to attack. Purposely Jay goes into his room, and doesn't put on the lights. He goes into the opposite corner, and then turns around. Of course he's there. This time he runs at him, swinging his nunchucks. He lands a blow on Slenderman's face.

He puts his boot on Slenderman's neck, and then notices something. A wrinkle on his face. Not a winkle from old age, a winkle like a fabric... Jay takes the winkle, and pulls. The mask comes off, revealing Cole. "Dude! What are you doing?!" Jay shouts.

"You realize we've been pulling this prank on you for a week, right?" Cole asks, laughing. "Kai wanted revenge for you pushing him in the water. So we carried out his orders."

"You realize how scared I've been, right?" Jay asks, smiling now that he gets the joke.

"Yeah. That made is even more fun. Now, how about I help you get revenge on Kai?" Cole invites, standing up.

"I would love that." Jay says, smiling viciously.

**After dinner…**

"Haha, Kai. I figured out your little Slenderman prank!" Jay says at the table. Jay shakes Kai's hand. "And it was a marvelous prank indeed. And, to make sure this doesn't happen again, I chucked all the costumes overboard. Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got a game to play." Jay leaves, and enters the game room. He kept one costume, and will use it.

**The next day…**

"Jay?" Kai asks as he enters their bedroom. Suddenly, the lights all go out, and standing behind Kai is Slenderman. Kai screams, but then realizes it's probably a prank. He reaches for the face, but there's no fabric. It's skin. Kai screams again, and dives out the window. Once Kai's outside, Slenderman turns into Zane.

"Scary mode deactivated. Jay, would you like me to continue for a week or so?"

"As long as it takes." He answers, coming out of the shadows. "And make sure he knows he's being _watched."_

**Well, thanks for reading! Sorry in advance if there's a double-space, because I got a new computer and I couldn't figure out if it's a one-space or a double-space. So I decided to do a one-shot to figure it out. Well, review and tell me if you liked it!**

**~Emily**


End file.
